


Medium

by wackozone



Category: Bangtan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-01-19 06:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackozone/pseuds/wackozone
Summary: “Don’t touch me.”"How come you don’t like people touching you?”"Somethings are better left unknown.”"How can you be philosophical but not spiritual?”"When I touch people, they see the unseen.”"Welcome to my world.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I made the story sound better than it really is. -_-"

No POV

Beep. Beep. Beep. The numbers count down on the crosswalk light. A female ran across as fast as she could as the number reaches zero; however, a gust of wind blew her papers out of her hands and onto the streets. Passerby ignores her and refuses to help continuing on their way to their own destination.

"Let me help you." A male said helping her pick up her papers. "You do architecture? How nice. Um." The male reach out to her.

"Don't touch me." She said snatching the papers out of his hands and walks off.

"Rude. And even after I helped her."

"Namjoon!" Another male's voice yells out. The said male turns towards the caller. "We have to hurry to the scene."

"Coming." He yells following the other two male.

********************************************

Wheeew. Wheeew. Wheeew. The ambulance sirens blares in the dark night.

"Hurry. Pull him out!" The EMT order pulling out the gurney, which held a bleeding male patient, with the help of the nurses. The nurses rush the male patient into the hospital.

"Jieun, call Doctor Seokjin. We need his orders." One nurse orders her while pumping air into the patient using the Bag Valve Mask (BVM).

"Doctor Seokjin is in surgery right now." Jieun quickly replies.

"What about-"

"Doctor Areum!" Jieun cut the other nurse off. "We were just about to look for you. This patient is losing a lot of blood."

"Take him to operation room (OR) 3." Areum shouts. "Quickly!"

"Yes!" The nurses scramble to get the patient to the OR.

"Jieun! Go get blood from the lab. We'll be doing a blood transfusion."

"Ok." Jieun scurry towards the lab.

Areum runs to her office to change her clothes for operation. She proceed towards the OR and enters, washing her hands, before gloving and entering to where the patient is.

"Vitals?"

"Blood Pressure (BP):100/68. Respiration: 32. SpO2: 78 and dropping." One nurse state.

"Situation?"

"Stab wound. 3 1/2 inch deep."

"We should close the wound first then. Needle." One nurse hands Areum the needle with the synthetic suture thread. Areum sew the wound together.

"Doctor Areum, the patient's vitals are decreasing!" One nurse shout.

"Where's Jieun! Where's the blood!" Areum ask.

A nurse bursts through the second level of the OR. "The lab is having trouble!" She huffs through the microphone which connects to the lower level.

"What's wrong?!" Areum shout.

"A janitor accidentally knocked down some bags of blood. The lab is under lockdown for contamination."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Areum growl.

"We're losing him!" A nurse shout. Beeeeeeeeep. The heart monitor turns into a flatline. Areum look to the side, and there he is, the patient's spirit looking down at his unmoving body.

"Defibrillator!" Areum shouts. A nurse hands Areum the defibrillator pads and apply the gel. "120 joules! Charge!" Beeeeeeeeeep. "200 joules! Charge!" Beeeeeeeeep. "300 joules! Charge!" Beeeeeeeeeeep. "360 joules! Charge!" Beeeeeeeeeep.

"I'm here with the blood!" Jieun bursts through the operating doors.

One nurse shook her head. "Too late. We lost him."

Areum threw the defibrillator pads onto the table frustration evident on her face as she walk out in silence.

********************************************

"Areum!" A voice shout out to Areum who just left her office and is heading towards the cafeteria.

"Oh. Jungkook!"

Jungkook ran up to Areum and pulled her into a hug. "I missed you, but before I talk about how much I miss you, we should talk about the autopsy."

Areum pushes Jungkook away. "Stop that. You're giving people wrong ideas." Areum walks away.

"Yah, that man is handsome! Is he Doctor Aruem's boyfriend?" Nurse 1 whispers.

"No. Thats Jeon Jungkook. Doctor Areum's younger twin brother." Nurse 2 whispers back.

Jungkook overhears the two nurse talking and smirks. "Oh, darling! Wait for me!" Jungkook calls out and chases after Areum.

Jungkook POV

"Stop doing that." Areum said as we walk into the hospital cafeteria.

"Oh! I'm doing that so unworthy men won't hit on my flaming hot older twin sister." I laugh. Areum rolls her eyes at my statement. "So? How did the autopsy go?"

"What about you? What did you and your group sniff out?"

"Don't make me sound like a dog. I'm a cop. A cop!" I said pointing to myself.

"Alright. What information did you receive oh almighty cop." Areum mocks me.

"From what Namjoon, Taehyung and I gathered, the culprit and the victim was having an affair. The culprit's husband died a couple of days ago, but we still don't know the cause. We're waiting on the autopsy but you never gave me the report."

"Because I didn't do the autopsy. Seokjin oppa did."

"Jin hyung did?" I gasp. "He didn't give us a report."

"Because I don't know the cause yet." Seokjin said and sit next to me. "Well, I do, but I'm not so sure. I find it a bit weird."

"Weird? How?" I ask.

"The husband died from overdose on drugs; however, he's a really nice person who has never done anything bad before. He has a completely clean criminal record and suddenly he died from drug use. No signs of brute force or struggling."

"Hm? That is weird." Areum nod in agreement.

"What's even weirder is that, the culprit stabbed the person who she had an affair with." I add. "I don't understand. Why would she do that?"

_I know why. I looked at Areum. She was possessed. By-_

"Why are you two staring at each other in silence?" Jin hyung asks.

"Ah. It's nothing." I shook my head. _We'll talk later._ Areum nods.

"I should be getting back to work." Areum said while standing up. "Take your time." She said to me and walks off.

"What would I do if you're not here with me." I mumble.

"What about me?" Jin hit the back of my head.

I rub my head where Jin hyung hit me. "I should also be heading back to work." I said and walk out.

********************************************

"Yo, you went to see your sister? Without me?" Tae-hyung asks.

I roll my eyes. "Stop being so obvious."

"Hey, nothing wrong with being honest."

"Stop arguing. We need to work on the case." Namjoon hyung interrupts our conversation. We both turn our attention to him. "We have to solve this. Why would the culprit stab the person she is having an affair with?" I open my mouth.

"Cause she was possessed." Tae-hyung said before I was able to utter a single word.

"Possessed?" Namjoon hyung deadpan. Taehyung nods eagerly. "Right. What do you think Jungkook?"

"I actually think that what Tae-hyung said is a possibility." I shrug.

"You've got to be kidding me. The culprit is possessed?" I nod. "By what?"

"A ghost." Tae-hyung and I chorus.

"Ok. I expect this from Taehyung, but not you Jungkook. I can't believe you're going along with this idiotic idea of Taehyung's."

"Hey! It's not idiotic! It's true!" Tae-hyung defends himself.

"There's no logic in your reasoning, and it can't be scientifically proven."

"How do you prove a religion scientifically? I don't think that's possible." I state.

"Exactly." Namjoon said.

"But it's true. Jungkook tell him."

"Tell him what?" I ask.

"About Areum."

"What? No way!" I shake my head.

"He wants proof; I'll give him proof! Let's go!" Tae-hyung grabs Namjoon hyung's hand and drags him towards the exit.

"Woah! Where are we going?" Namjoon hyung ask.

"To find your proof!" Tae-hyung shouts and continues to pull Namjoon hyung away.

"Hey, wait for me!" I yell running after them.

Namjoon POV

Taehyung pulls me into a hospital and towards their cafeteria. After buying a fruit smoothie he pulls me out and continues the journey. We walk down the white corridors and stop in front of a room which read: Jeon Areum, Surgeon. Jungkook knocks on the door with a certain pattern and opens without receiving a reply. The lady sitting in her swivel chair turns toward us.

"So, you're here again because?" She asks.

"My friends are crazy." Jungkook replies. "Anyways, this is Captain Kim Namjoon, my partner, and of course you already know Captain Kim Taehyung, my other partner."

She wore black scrubs with a white coat on top and white fabric gloves. Weird.

"Namjoon, this is my older twin sister, Areum."

"Oh my gosh. I didn't know you have a sister. A twin at that. And we've been friends for how long?"

"Seven years, and now you know."

"Sorry for my rudeness. I'm Kim Namjoon." I held out my hand. She took my hand in her gloved ones.

"It's ok." She chuckles. "I don't expect Jungkook to go around telling everyone he has an older twin sister. I don't tell people I have a twin either."

Jungkook POV

"Uh, I bought you your favorite fruit smoothie Areum." Tae-hyung hands Areum noona the drink.

"Thank you." She smiles letting go of Namjoon hyung's hand and taking the drink.

_Smiling like that, are you trying to get him to like you?_

_I'm not-_

_Don't even try. He already likes you._

_Jungkook-_

_Seriously, stop playing around with Tae-hyung. He's very pure y'know. Stop seducing my friend._

"Shut up."

"I didn't say anything." Namjoon replies to Aruem.

"Ah-"

I chuckle. "My sister works long hours. Sometimes work is too much and she turns crazy like this."

"What are you doing here anyways?" She huffs annoyed.

"We're here about the case." Tae-hyung told her. "Namjoon here doesn't believe that the culprit was possessed by a ghost."

Areum sighs. "Jungkook, just because I'm your older sister does not mean you should come to me immediately for help about ghosts. The one you should go to, is her."

"Ah! Her~" Taehyung and I chorus.

"Her? Who's her?"

\----------------------------------------------------

Characters so far: 

Jeon Areum (OC)

•Surgeon

•Jungkook's Older Twin Sister

 

Jeon Jungkook

•Police officer

•Status: Captain

•Partners: Namjoon & Taehyung

 

Kim Taehyung

•Police officer

•Status: Captain

•Partners: Namjoon and Jungkook

•In love with Areum

 

Kim Namjoon

•Police officer

•Status: Captain

•Partners: Jungkook & Taehyung

 

Kim Seokjin

•Surgeon

•Areum's Coworker

•Namjoon, Taehyung & Jungkook's friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I keep writing new stories when I have yet to finish my other ones?!


	2. Chapter 2

Namjoon POV

I am being dragged around by Jungkook and Taehyung. Why? I'm the hyung!

"Hey, where are we going?!" I ask.

"Calm down! We're here!" Taehyung shouts getting out of the car. I also got out and look at the building in front of me. It was very simple with a touch of extravagance. The building read: Sixth Sense Architect. I remember what Areum told Jungkook. _'Jungkook, just because I'm your older sister does not mean you should come to me immediately for help about ghosts. The one you should go to, is her.'_ I scoffed at the name of the building Sixth Sense.

"Is she going to exorcise the ghost?" I mumble and laugh at my own statement. Jungkook push me into the building. There was an older male and a young lady facing each other. The elder man had his hand outstretch in front of her for a handshake but she just stares at the hand silently. Rude. The elderly man retracts his hand with a small smile and bows to her. She bows in return. The male walks out passing by the three of us. The lady looks familiar.

"Hime~" Taehyung chirps catching her attention.

"Hey. I see you have brought company. Behind you." Jungkook and Taehyung immediately ran behind her and held onto her as if they want her to protect them.

"Where is it?" Jungkook asks.

"It's in here with us?!" Taehyung yells.

"Of course it is." She nods. "Right here." She said pointing at me. Jungkook and Taehyung sighs in relief.

"Don't scare me like that!" Taehyung shouts.

"Why do you always play us like that?" Jungkook mumbles while letting go of her.

She lets out a chuckle. "It's funny. Besides, you two held onto me, you two should've known better."

"Yeah yeah." They both shrug it off.

"Oh! Hime. This is our friend and fellow partner, Kim Namjoon. Namjoon, this is Kim Hime. She's also our friend." Taehyung introduce us to each other.

"Hello, I'm Kim Namjoon." I held out my hand. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe I ran into you on the streets this morning." Just like what she did to the previous man, she stares at my hand silently.

"Nice to meet you. Thank you for helping me pick up my papers." She said and walks off to her desk leaving me hanging. "So, what brings you here?"

"You know why we're here." Jungkook said.

"How would I know? I'm not Areum." She state. She won't know because she's not Areum. What? I don't get it.

"There's one reason why we come to you. We need your help. Help us. Please?" Taehyung pleads.

"No. I won't do it." Do it? Do what? "I don't do that anymore." Don't do what anymore?

"Hime, we really need help." Jungkook said. "Please?"

"Even if you say that you don't do it anymore, I don't believe you. You're too nice to not help someone in need. Please help us and do it?" Taehyung said.

"Do it? Do what? I don't get it. What are you talking about?" I verbalized my thoughts.

"Exorcising the ghost." All three of them reply in sync.

"Hah?!" I scoff. "You've got to be kidding me. How long have you been friends that you're all playing along with each other like this?"

"Why is this asshole even here?" Hime said, annoyance clear in her voice.

"Hey-"

"Sorry Namjoon hyung, can you...step out for a bit." Jungkook said pushing me towards the exit. I sigh and wait in the car.

Hime POV

"Forget about him." Jungkook said to me.

"What were you thinking bringing a nonbeliever here?" I shake my head.

"Are you helping or not?" Taehyung asks.

"No."

"Why not?" They both ask me.

"Don't tell me, it's because Namjoon hyung is a nonbeliever. Sure he thinks we're crazy but-"

"That's not it." I cut Jungkook off. "I don't mix personal problems with professional ones, ok? It’s just...I told you already. I don’t do that anymore.”

“I don’t believe you. Quit lying.” Jungkook said.

“I’m not.” I deny.

“I have to agree with Jungkook. You’re not cold hearted enough to not help when we need you.” Taehyung smile and wiggle his brows.

I let out a sigh. "Hey, Jungkook. Did Areum tell you who possessed her?"

"No." Jungkook shakes his head. "We got interrupted."

"I see." I said. "Well, you don't need to worry about it. I’ll take care of it. Ok?" I pat their back to reassure them. I walk them to the exit.

"Bye, Tae. Bye, maknae."

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”

We said our goodbyes and they walked off. I let out a sigh. Why am I getting myself into this mess again?

Namjoon POV

She walk Taehyung and Jungkook out to the door. They said their goodbyes and gave each other a hug.

"You're friend is very rude." I said the moment Jungkook and Taehyung sat in the car.

"Hime? She's very nice y'know." Taehyung assures me.

"She wouldn't shake my hand as a greeting." I said pulling out of the parking lot.

"Oh, because she doesn't like touching people and vice versa." Jungkook states.

"She was ok hugging you two."

"Well that's...different." Jungkook averts his eyes.

"How is it different?"

"She only touch people she wants to touch." Taehyung explains.

"Well, obviously."

"Specific people. She only touches specific people she knows." Jungkook adds.

"Whatever." I mumble.

*******************************************

I got home after a tiring day. We still do not know the cause of the husband's death and why the wife decided to stab her own affair partner. I sighed and walked towards my desk. I sat down and turned on the laptop. From the balcony window I saw a light go on from the condo room across from mine. I glance at the person inside and rubbed my eyes. Is that...Hime? She lives across from me? A smile spread on my lips. I shook my head. She's pretty but rude. I focus myself back on the details of the case.

No POV

News reporters gathered around the entrance of the hospital.

As Jungkook, Taehyung and Namjoon showed up, they were bombarded with questions.

"How did the husband die?" "Did the boyfriend kill him?" "Why did the wife kill her own boyfriend?"

"Excuse us. Excuse us. Excuse us." The officers said pushing their way into the hospital.

"Reporters are so aggressive." Taehyung said fixing his clothes in place.

"Seriously." Namjoon agrees. They walk down to Areum's office. Jungkook knocks and opens the door.

"Honestly noona, won't you tell me the de- Hime. What are you doing here?"

The said female, sitting on the counter, turns to look at the three officers. "Oh, Areum is my friend. I'm here to visit. I didn't know visiting friends at their workplace is a crime."

"Its not a crime." Jungkook said. "I just want to know why you're here. What's wrong with that?" He turned to look at Areum. "Can we talk about the details of the autopsy now? The first time, we got interrupted and yesterday you didn't come home cause you had to do a 12 hour surgery."

Hime and Aruem looked at each other.

"You two are hiding something." Jungkook comments. "I find Hime being here a bit suspicious. After all, you hardly visit Areum."

"Yah." Hime jumps down from the counter. "Baby, you make me sound like a bad friend."

"You're not here to visit. You're here for something else aren't you? What are you here for?"

"Yah, I'm not a suspect. Why are you interrogating me?"

"Why are you being defensive?"

"I'm not being defensive and why did you bring your friend along." Hime said looking at Namjoon. "I don't want to talk with him around."

"Hey, I don't want to be here either, but I'm a cop. I'm here for the case, not to hang around and visit like you." Namjoon state.

"Ok, let's begin then." Taehyung said. "Why did the culprit, the wife, stab the victim, her own affair partner?"

“You already know. She wasn’t herself.” Hime starts.

“The one who possessed her was-”

Namjoon scoffed cutting Areum off. "We're still going on with this 'possessed' theory? It can’t be scientifically proven!"

Hime let out a sigh. "This is why I don't want him here." Hime said. "Fine. She wasn't possessed. She went crazy from having to bear the guilt of cheating on her husband, which was triggered by the husband's death, so she decided to stab the affair partner. A logical explanation. Are you happy? Now, bring the culprit here."

“Bring her here? Why?” Namjoon asked.

“Oh, to test her brain to see if she really went crazy.”

"Are you...challenging me right now?" Namjoon asked.

“Hardly. Just helping you gather data for your scientific explanation.”

"So, bring the culprit here?" Taehyung said.

"No. We don't have to listen to her." Namjoon stated.

"Well, you want scientific proof, so of course you'll have to bring her here." Hime argues.

"You're really challenging me?"

"Not challenging." Hime said. “Again. Helping you in gathering scientific data.”

"You-"

"Stop arguing." Areum spoke out. "Look, Namjoon-ssi, if you don't believe us, then you should work by yourself to find the answer to your unsolved questions, ok?" Areum turns to Hime. "And you...stop going against Namjoon like that. Stop being stubborn and just touch him already.”

Namjoon POV

"No. I won't touch him. I will never touch him. Ever." Hime states.

"Yah, I'm not a disease. Touching me won't kill you. You don't need to hate me that much." I said.

"I'll be going now Areum. I'll solve the problem soon." Hime ignores me and walks out of the room.

"Well, I have to go to work now." Areum said. "Feel free to hang out here if you like."

"Can that girl be any more rude?" I huff.

"My sister?"

"No, the other one."

"Hime is very nice." Taehyung said. "Usually."

"C'mon. Don't mind her. She has her own reasons." Jungkook said.

"What kind of reasons?"

"Even if we tell you, you won't believe us." Taehyung said.

"Try me."

"No." they both shook her head. "Maybe next time."

"Lets go look at the dead bodies." Taehyung suggested and we walked out.

********************************************

"What's the cause?" I ask Seokjin while observing the body.

"Like what I told Jungkook this morning. Drug overdose. No physical wound. No sign of struggle. Clean criminal record." Seokjin states.

I look at Jungkook and Taehyung with a raised brow. They both shrug in response.

I sigh. “So what? Are you saying that it's a suicide?”

"I wouldn't consider it suicide." Seokjin said. "I mean, he has no problems. He was doing fine with his wife, before the whole affair thing anyways. He has a stable job. No debts. No bad guys chasing after him. Nothing. No reason to suicide."

"And he's dead." Taehyung mumbles. "Sucks."

"What about the other dude? The dude that she had an affair with."

"Ah, him? You'll have to talk to Areum. She was the one who did the autopsy."

"From what I know," Jungkook starts, "it was just a stab wound. 3 1/2 inches deep. Obviously died from blood loss. Nothing more nothing less."

No POV

From the many reporters who gathered in the front entrance of the hospital, one female managed to enter.

"Excuse me." She said to one of the fellow officers. "Um, hello."

"Oh! Aren't you the famous reporter Song Sarang from Honey News?"

"Yes, I am." The female nodded.

"What can I do for you?" The officer asked.

"I want some details about the case. Why did the female stab the man? According to the neighbors, they were having an affair."

"Uh, I'm just a lowly positioned officer. The one who would know those details are the three captains."

"Can I interview the captains?"

"Let me go ask him." The officer said and ran off to the morgue.

"Thank goodness. You came out at the right time, captain Jeon. Someone wants to interview you."

"Interview? Go tell them I don't want to."

********************************************

"He said no? Tell him people wants to know the answer to this case." The female reporter said.

********************************************

"Tell them that I won't change my mind." 

********************************************

"Hey, this is news for the people and he isn't willing to cooperate? He's a police officer. Isn't he working to protect the people? Why can't he tell us the truth?"

********************************************

"Why are they so stubborn?!"

"Who's the stubborn one?" Sarang said. Jungkook turned around and they both came face to face with each other.

"Jeon Jungkook/Song Sarang." They both said in sync taken aback by each other's appearance.

"Don't tell me that you're not giving me an interview because of what happened?"

Jungkook scoffs. "I don't mix private matters with work. My higher ups are telling me not to tell. Do you know the meaning of confidentiality?"

"Oh, Jungkook. What a- hello." Namjoon said noticing Sarang. She bows to him. "Do you need something?"

"Ah, I'm Song Sarang, a reporter from Honey News."

"I know." Namjoon states. "My friend is the CEO of that news station. I want to know why you're here."

"Oh! It's Sarang!" Taehyung shouts the moment he steps out of the morgue.

"Hey, Taehyung."

"Taehyung, you know her?" Namjoon asks.

"Of course. She's Koo-"

"Lets go." Jungkook cut Taehyung off. "We still have work to do." He walk off.

"Right. We'll see you later. Bye~" Taehyung waves at Sarang.

"Bye." Namjoon said and follows suit.

Namjoon POV

"Are you ok?" Taehyung asks Jungkook.

"Mm." He nods.

"Ok about what?" I question.

"Sarang."

"Huh?" I said confused.

"It's nothing." Jungkook brushes off the topic. "Anyways, we need to rely on Hime for this case."

"Why?"

"Because this is beyond our expertise." Taehyung replies.

"Right." I said and we went back to the office.

********************************************

After a long day of work, I sat down at my desk and look out the window. Hime's light isn't on. I shook my head. Why am I looking if she's home or not? I intend to look for the files to the case. "It's not here." I mumbled. "Ugh. I might've left it at the office." I got up and went back to the police station. When I got to the station, it was pretty empty and some of the officers were nodding off. I chuckle and slam the table. "Yah!" The officers jump.

"Capatin Namjoon!" They stand up and salute me.

I shake my head. "Sleeping during work hours. If a killer came in, you'll all be dead by now."

"Sorry." They bow in apology.

"It's fine."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came back for a file. Get to work." They nod and sit back down. I head to my office, which I share with Taehyung and Jungkook, in the back and grab my files. It was quiet until I heard a sound coming from the cell, which is even further back compared to our office. I pulled out my gun and slowly made my way to the cells.

"Freeze!" I shout staring at the scene before me. Hime was holding the culprit by her collar with her hand in the air. She was holding something in her fisted hand. "What's that in your hand?"

"Nothing." She said still holding on to the culprit. She let out a small gasp and let the fainted culprit down as fast and carefully as possible. "Wait!" She calls out trying to run out of the cell.

"Hey." I reach out to her but she pulls away dropping whatever she was holding. We both reach for it and when she realize our hands were going to touch, she pull away immediately. I pick up the item and observe it. It was a wooden knife handle with weird unknown symbols on it. I look up at her.

"What?" She said.

"You're trying to kill the culprit with this?" I asked.

"I'm not. It's just a handle, how can I kill her?"

"That's what I want to know. Out. We need to talk." I said reaching for her.

"Don't touch me." She order flinching away from my hand. "I'll go out myself. Where to?"

"My office." I said. We got out of the cell and I lock it behind me. She follows me to my office.

"Can I have that back?" She asks.

"No. Not until you tell me what you were doing?"

"You won't believe me."

"Do you want to go to jail?"

"Exorcising her."

I let out a sigh. "Ok. Because it's late, and I'm tired, and the culprit is alive, I'm letting you go home."

"Can I have my knife back?" I hold it out to her in my palm. She pick it up with her thumb and index finger trying not to touch me. I roll my eyes at her action. We walk out of the station.

"It's dark. Do you want me to walk you home?" I offer.

"No need." She said walking away. She stop and walk back towards me.

"Yah, do you want me to walk you home?" She ask.

"Excuse me?" I said. "I'm a male, and an officer. I don't need you to walk me home."

"-op -ing -m -ng -sed." She mumble something I couldn't quite catch.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing." She said and walk away.

[Next Morning]

We told the details of the case to our superior, the superintendent.

"It's a suicide. Case closed."

"It's not a suicide." I said.

"Then? What is it?"

"She was,"

"Taehyung, no."

"Possessed." Taehyung finish. I pinch the bridge of my nose. Embarrassing.

"Possessed." The superintendent laughs. "Good one. Possessed."

"Hime agreed." Jungkook said and averts his eyes.

The superintendent stops laughing. "You were serious?"

"Mm." Taehyung and Jungkook nod their heads. "Hime serious."

"Lets go see her then." The Superintendent said.

"Ok." Taehyung and Jungkook agrees.

“Hold on!” I shout. “Superintendent Seo. You believe them?”

"No. I don't believe them." I sigh in relief. Good. "I believe in Hime."

"What?!"

"Lets go." Superintendent Seo said and walk out the door with Taehyung and Jungkook following suit.

"You got to be kidding me." I mumble and follow them out.

********************************************

"Hime!" Superintendent Seo shouts. The said woman looks up at us and she breaks into a smile.

"Captain Seo!" She yells standing up and walks over to us.

Taehyung pulls her away. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." Taehyung wags his index finger. "Not Captain Seo anymore. Superintendent Seo."

"Really?!" Hime turn to look at the Superintendent. "Congratulations."

"It's been awhile since I last saw you. The last time was...your high school graduation."

"Yes. It's been awhile."

"Look at you, all grown up and beautifully too."

Hime chuckles. "What brings you here?"

"Was she really possessed?" Superintendent Seo cuts to the chase immediately.

I scoff. “Possessed." Hime turns to look at me.

"Namjoon. Out."

"But-"

"Out." Superintendent Seo cut me off. I huff out a sigh and left the building.

Taehyung POV

"Sorry about that." Superintendent Seo apologize.

"It's fine. Don't worry. We can't force him to believe."

"Areum noona is right. Stop being stubborn and just touch him." Jungkook suggested.

"No. It's to protect him after all." Hime said.

"What about the ghost? Are you going to exorcise it?" I ask.

"That's unnecessary. The ghost isn't possessing her anymore." Hime said and looked at the door. "Yesterday I went to the exorcise the ghost and Namjoon caught me. The ghost escaped. I don't know where he is at the moment, but..."

"But..." we repeat after her.

"The ghost that possessed her was her husband."

"What?" We all shout out in shock.

"Seriously?" Jungkook asks for confirmation.

"Why would I lie to you?" Hime let out a sigh. "If I find him, I'll exorcise him immediately. Don't worry about it. You guys need to worry about what to tell the reporters."

Namjoon POV

Superintendent Seo along with Taehyung and Jungkook finally came out.

"Namjoon, come with me." Superintendent Seo states when we got back to the station. I follow him down the corridor. "Don't worry about the ghost. Hime will take care of it."

"Not to be rude but, why do you believe this whole 'possessed' idea? I mean, I understand Taehyung, but you and Jungkook too?"

Superintendent Seo stops in his tracks and turn towards me.

"I first met Hime when I was still a captain. She was in her second year of junior high." Superintendent Seo chuckle and heads towards his office. "At first I didn't believe her either. I thought she was just a girl pulling pranks until..." he trails off.

"Until?" I repeat.

"I, myself, got possessed." He said sitting down in his chair.

"Huh?" I blink multiple times. "Pardon?"

"You heard me correctly. I got possessed and Hime helped me." Superintendent Seo smiled a little lost in his memories. "Namjoon, do you know why she won't touch people?" I shake my head. "It's to protect them, so don't hate her so much. Now! You should come up with an answer for the reporters, since you're the smart one and all."

"You gotta be kidding me." I said.

"Nope. Not kidding you. Get to work. Chop chop." He shoo me out of his office.

I sigh and made my way to my office.

\--------------------------------------------------

Kim Hime (OC)

•Architect

Song Sarang (OC)

•Reporter for Honey News

 

Superintendent Seo (OC)


	3. Chapter 3

Namjoon POV

_‘Namjoon, do you know why she won't touch people? It's to protect them, so don't hate her so much.’_

"How is that protecting them?!" I shout slamming my hand on the corner of my desk. "Ouch!" I shook my hand from the pain and looked at the corner of my desk. "Great. I broke it." I pick the broken piece off the ground and look up. Across from me, Hime was sitting at her own desk, her right side profile facing the window. She is working diligently and suddenly slam her utensil down annoyed as if someone is bothering her. She turn towards me and I hide behind my curtains. I slowly peek and raised my brow confused. What is she doing?

********************************************

"She was talking to thin air." I explain to Jungkook and Taehyung. "Then suddenly she grabbed the knife handle that has the weird designs on them, and waved it around, like she's threatening something. Are you listening?"

"Mm." They both nod clearly not surprised.

"Is your friend crazy?"

"Yah, she's not crazy." Jungkook defends Hime.

"Yeah. She's a really nice person." Taehyung adds.

"Sure." I said and continue to look at the files. "Yah. I have an IQ of 148. Why can't I solve this case?"

"Because it's beyond your expertise." Jungkook states.

"It's not like you can exorcise a ghost. You don't even believe in them." Taehyung said.

I sigh. “Ghosts are immaterial minds. They are non-physical properties of physical substances. Consciousness is a great example of non-physical properties of physical substances. Ghosts are nothing but a part of a person’s consciousness.”

“Seriously, I don’t understand. How can you be philosophical but not spiritual?” Jungkook ask with the roll of his eyes.

Suddenly one of our subordinate barge into our office.

"Are you ok?" Taehyung asks.

"She...the culprit...she..." he huffs.

"What's wrong with the culprit?" I ask.

"She's going crazy."

"Huh?" I said confused. "What do you mean?"

"She screaming at the top of her lungs about seeing the ghost of her dead husband."

"What?!" The three of us shout standing up from the news.

"She really said that?" Jungkook ask and our subordinate nods in confirmation. We all look at each other.

"I'm calling Hime." Taehyung said pulling out his phone and dialing.

"I'm calling Areum." Jungkook states walking away.

"She'll be coming." Taehyung and Jungkook said in sync after their call.

********************************************

"I don't want to be here either." Hime states when she catches me staring at her the moment she walks in. I look her up and down. She was carrying a duffle bag with who knows what is in there. She was wearing casual clothes: a grey tank top and black skinnies. She looks good. I shake my head at the thought. Just like Areum, she's wearing gloves. Thin leather gloves.

"Do you want to sit?" Jungkook and Taehyung both offer her their seats. Do they both like her or what?

"No thank you." She said leaning against Taehyung's desk. "So? When will Areum be here."

"She said after her rounds. Whatever that means." Jungkook shrugs.

"I see." She nods. "Move over." She shoos Jungkook off his seat which he complies to obediently. I thought she didn’t want to sit?

Without warning she grabs my hand and starts drawing on the inner side of my wrist with a black permanent marker.

"Yah-" I start but Jungkook taps my shoulder making me look at him. He shook his head no and I decide not to say anything to her.

"Done." She said looking up. Our faces were inches apart and we stare into each other's eyes in silence.

"Hatchoo" Taehyung's sneezes snaps her back to reality. She clears her throat and pushes my arm away. I look at it. It's a weird design that looks like something from the ancient days.

"Uh, baby." She said in a mixture of shock and panic.

"Yes?" Jungkook and Taehyung bother answers her. Seriously, do they both like her?

"Uh, baby Tae. Here." She hands him some paper which looks like talisman. "Every corner in the station, do you understand?" He nods. "Do you really?" He adverts his eyes then looks back at her with a small smile and nods again. "Jungkook, go with him." She orders and he follows.

"You. Come with me." She said.

"Why should I?"

"Fine. Stay." She walks out of the office and towards the cells in the back. I follow her. The culprit was sitting with her knees to her chest, pressed into the corner of the wall. Hime stands in front of the culprit in the cell and turns to look at me. "Oh. Why are you here? Go back to your office."

"I didn't come here because you told me to. I'm only here to protect the culprit."

"She's in a-"

"You broke in two days ago." I cut her off.

"I won't kill her." She said turning to the culprit. "You. What's your name?"

"Hyejung."

"Hyejung-ssi. Can you explain to me what happened? Better yet, tell me, did you kill your husband?" She asks the culprit.

"Hey, you can't just come in and interrogate the culprit."

"There is one reason why people see ghosts—too much love or too much hate. Which one are you?" She asks ignoring me. The wife pressed her lips together refusing to talk and press herself more against the wall. "If I tell you that your husband is here for revenge, and you are next, since you're affair partner is dead and all, will you be more willing to talk to me?" The wife begins to get nervous and starts fidgeting.

I grab Hime by the arm. "Yah, you're scaring her!"

"If she really didn't kill her husband, she has no need to be afraid." She said pulling away from me. "What do you say, dear wife Hyejung-ssi?"

"I'm done!" Taehyung shouts entering the room.

"Areum is here." Jungkook said. Hime sighs and walks out the door.

"Hey." She greets Areum.

"Hey." Areum greets in return. "How is it?"

"Nothing. She has yet to talk."

"What did you say to her?"

"The usual. She was fidgeting. When we go back in, we'll get what we want."

"Hi girls." Superintendent Seo said.

"Capta-ah...Superintendent Seo. Hello." They both greet him.

"Superintendent. I can't get use to it." Areum states.

"Me too." Hime agrees.

“So, what do we have?”

"Nothing, but we'll get it soon." Hime said.

"Ok." Superintendent Seo nods and we all made our way to see the culprit in the back.

"Capatin Kim Namjoon!" Someone yells out. I turn around and one of our subordinates ran up to me. "We need your help." I look at Taehyung and Jungkook.

"Go ahead. We'll be ok here." Jungkook said. I nod and follow them out.

Jungkook POV

"So, how 'bout it. Will you tell me? Did you, or did you not kill your husband?" Hime asked the woman. The woman kept silent.

"Areum touch her." I said.

"No." Areum shakes her head. “Even if I see it, there's no proof to be used in court.”

"No need for Areum to touch her." Hime said. "You can't escape your sin, Hyejung-ssi, but you can escape your husband's ghost." The culprit sat up properly and looks at Hime.

"What do you mean?"

"I can help you get rid of your husband's ghost, but first, you have to tell me what happened." The culprit shrink back. "I'm not trying to make you confess. I really need to know how he died." She kept silent and Hime sighs. "It's fine. If I were you, I would choose the path of death too."

"Hime!" Areum shouts.

"What? I'm not lying. Her husband is here to kill her. Not just that, but he possessed her body to kill her affair partner with evidence leading to her. She can't escape."

"That's true." Taehyung said. "Even if she escapes her husband's ghost, she will still be branded a criminal."

"You are going to experience something people call 'hell on earth'." Hime states. "Do you want to experience hell on earth, or experience hell in...hell." Hime shrugs.

"Hime!" Areum shouts.

"What? She's either choosing to experience hell on earth or die and experience the real hell. She can't escape karma."

"I understand, but can't you say it in a nicer way?"

"Is there any nicer way to say what I said? She's getting punished either way."

"I can't believe you were chosen to be a medium by the gods." Areum said rubbing her face with her hands in frustration.

"You're a medium?" The wife asks.

Hime nods. "How else would I know that you were possessed? I even broke in two days ago to take your husband's ghost out of your body."

"Can you really get rid of my husband's ghost?"

Hime nods. "I do exorcisms all the time."

"Ok." The culprit said. "I'll tell you everything."

Namjoon POV

When I return to the station, everyone was back in our office.

"What happened?" I ask.

"The culprit told us everything." Taehyung said.

"What?"

"She confessed. They gave the husband sleeping pills. When the pills took effect, they used a syringe to pump him full of drugs."

"Why did she suddenly confess?"

"Hime said that she'll get rid of her husband's lingering ghost." Taehyung said.

"So she threatened-"

"She didn't threaten." Jungkook cut me off. "The culprit doesn't want her husband haunting her anymore so she decided to confess. That's all there is to it. Hime didn't do anything wrong."

I nod. "Ok. If you say so." I said and went to sit at my desk. I turn my computer on and start working on the report.

"Hey." I said catching Taehyung and Jungkook's attention. "I thought your friend doesn't like touching people. Earlier she touched me just fine."

"Because she was wearing gloves." Jungkook and Taehyung said nonchalantly.

"What? Did you think that she likes you or something?" Jungkook smirks.

"I didn't think that."

"Sure~" Taehyung chirps and I roll my eyes in annoyance.

"I don't want to talk to you guys anymore." I mumble. "I'm going out."

\----------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update. Yay~


	4. Chapter 4

Namjoon POV

I walk inside a convenience store to get some snacks. I reach for the box of pocky and, at the same time, someone else also grabs it. We both let go at the same time and it fell on the ground. We both reach pick it up and my hand accidentally touch hers. What the hell? She pulls away immediately and I look up.

"Oh, Hime." I said. "Uh, did you see that?"

"See what?" She asks.

"When we bent down to grab the snack, I saw a pair of feet standing there next to our hands. They had no shoes on." I explain.

"I didn't see anything." She said. "Are your eyes playing tricks on you?"

"No. I'm sure I saw it." She raise her brow and looks at me. "You don't believe me."

"I didn't say that. You said it yourself." She raise her hand up in surrender.

"I really saw it."

"Ok." She nods.

"I really did."

"And I said 'ok'!"

I jog after Hime after she left the store. "Hey, Hime!" She stops and turns around. "So, about the husband's ghost..." I scratch the back of my neck awkwardly. "You're serious about that?"

"Is that all you have to say?"

"Yeah?" I reply sounding more like a question than a statement.

"Yah, you don't even believe in ghosts, so why do you even care?" She said and walks off.

********************************************

I sat down at my desk and continue to type on my laptop. I couldn't get any work done with Taehyung and Jungkook's loud talking. Why would they talk about Overwatch instead of working on their reports? Thinking about it again frustrates me and I cover my face with my hands. When I pull my hands away, I look at the drawing on my wrist and remember the way Hime and I stare at each other. I smile and shake my head at the memory. She's a beauty, but her mouth is so...she's such a smart mouth. I look out the window towards Hime's room. She was packing stuff into a bag and she walk out. Where is she going? I grab a sweater and run out after her.

She walk down a secluded dark alley and into an abandoned warehouse. There she pulled out a necklace and put it into a metal bin. She pull out something and pour the contents in. She pull out another bottle and squeeze the liquid into the bin. She pull out some matches dropping it in the bin creating a fire. She watch it burn until it dies down a bit and zips her bag making her way out.

********************************************

I laid on my bed. Should I tell Taehyung and Jungkook? No. They're friends. They'll definitely defend her. I should keep an eye on her.

No POV

The police are holding a press conference to give information on the news following up with the case. Everyone is setting up and preparing.

"Hoseok, come on. Follow me over here." Sarang said.

"Give me some time. Just so you know, the camera is heavier than it looks."

"Why is my cameraman such a weakling?" Sarang laughs.

"Just because you're my friend's fiancée doesn't mean you can be mean to me." Hoseok states.

"I'm kidding." Sarang chuckles and bumps into someone else. "I am so sorry."

"I'm sor-Sarang!" Areum yells.

"Areum! It's been awhile!" Sarang shouts and they both hug each other.

"I haven't seen you since...that time." Areum finish awkwardly.

"Yeah." Sarang nods. "Where's Hime?"

"You know her. She's where she is always at."

"Right. She hardly leaves her home or her architect firm because she doesn't like physical human contact."

"Why are you two shit talking me behind my back?"

"Hime!" Both Sarang and Areum shouts.

"We were just talking about you!" Sarang shouts.

"Yeah. I heard." Hime hugs Sarang. "I haven't seen you since...you became more focused on your reporter career."

"Says the person who hardly leaves her home."

"Hey. That's recent. I used to go out all the time, remember?"

"Yeah, way too often. Like, every night?" Areum chuckles.

"I don't do that anymore." Hime retorts.

"Or so you say." Areum said.

"Oh! Girls, this is Hoseok. My camera man. Hoseok, this is Areum and Hime. My friends since third year of junior high." Sarang introduces them to each other.

"Hi." They all greet each other.

"Excuse me girls, Hoseok is going to go set up, while I go to the restroom." Sarang states.

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead." Hime and Areum agrees.

"Hime! Areum!" Taehyung shouts. "I haven't seen you girls since..."

"Yesterday." Hime and Areum replies.

"Yesterday." Taehyung repeats and the girls chuckles.

"Working hard or hardly working, Taehyung?" Hime asks.

"Of course I'm working hard." Taehyung pouts.

"Where's Jungkook?" Areum asks.

"In the restroom."

"I see. I'll be back." Areum waves and walks off to find Jungkook.

Jungkook POV

I walked out of the restroom and bumped into someone.

"I'm sor-" we both apologize and stop half way.

"Jungkook/Sarang."

"What are you doing here?" Sarang asks.

"My job. I'm a police officer. Of course I'm going to be here at the press conference that the _police officers_ are holding." I emphasize police officers.

"Of course." Sarang states. "Just so you know, I'm here for work too since I'm a reporter."

"I know. I didn't even ask why you were here."

"I'm telling you just in case you were wondering." Sarang said and walks off. I lean against the wall with my eyes closed.

_Sarang is here y'know._

_I know. I met her already._

_How do you feel?_

_There is no time to feel anything. We are both here for work. I'm going._

Namjoon POV

I walked into the room where the conference will be holding place in and spot Hime talking with Taehyung. He is whispering in her ear and she broke out in laughter.

"Taehyung." I call out and approach them.

"Hey, hyung." Taehyung greet me.

"Where's Kook?"

"Baby Kook is in the restroom." Hime replies.

"I asked Taehyung."

Hime rolls her eyes. "I'll see you later baby Tae. Love you."

"Love you too." Taehyung blew her a kiss and she walks off.

"Why does she call you baby? And she even said 'I love you'."

"Because were friends." Taehyung replies. "Duh."

"Hey, what's up." Jungkook said joining us.

"Hime just call Taehyung 'baby'?" I said.

"She does that all the time. In fact, she calls me that too." Jungkook states nonchalantly.

"Why does she call you that?" I ask.

"Because were friends." They deadpan.

“And we did date her for a brief period of time.” Taehyung adds.

"Oh yeah. We did." Jungkook agrees.

"Wait, you both dated her?"

"Yeah?" They nod.

"You two are friends, and you both dated her?"

"Yeah? What's the problem?" Jungkook asks.

"Yeah. We're all friends." Taehyung adds.

"That's the problem!" I shout.

"We like her and we have no problem with it." Jungkook said.l with a shrug.

"Hey, I think it's starting." Taehyung states and pulls Jungkook towards the stage with me following suit. They both dated her? I really can't tell them my plan. I'll have to really secretly watch Hime myself huh?

********************************************

"The case is solved." Taehyung cheers.

"Congratulations. I hope you will stop bothering me now." Hime said.

"Thank you Hime! We'll definitely come back to you for help, love." Jungkook states.

"I prefer you don't." Hime chuckles. "Don't call me. Bye." She waves and walks off.

"I have something to do. I won't be at the office today." I excuse myself and follow Hime.

She walk to her office and I trail not to far from her. She stops in her tracks and bend down then got up and starts walking again. I look at her then to the wall and back at Hime. Her motion seems like she picked up a ball and rolled it back to its owner. I shrug it off and continue to follow her. She went into her work place and I sit outside observing her. Suddenly my phone starts ringing.

"Hello?" I answer eyes still on Hime. "Huh? What happened? Alright. I'm coming." I ran to the crime scene. "What happened?" I ask Jungkook.

"Like I told you on the phone, an electric sign fell on a customer." Jungkook points to the scene.

"I know that. What I want to know is, how did it happen, who did it and why did they do it?"

"We don't know. From what the witnesses are saying, it just suddenly fell and landed on him." Taehyung states.

"I should call Areum." Jungkook said pulling out his phone.

"I'll call Hime." Taehyung said and Jungkook nods in agreement.

"Wait, why?!" I ask, which Taehyung and Jungkook did not answer.

********************************************

"I literally told you not to call me for help an hour ago and what do you do? Call me up." Hime sighs. "Alright. What's up?"

Taehyung starts explaining to Hime what happened.

"Hold up!" I pull Taehyung away from Hime. "You can't just share our information like that."

"Why not? A bunch of people witnessed it."

"It's ok baby. I'll receive the information from Areum. Meet you at the hospital?"

"Ok." Taehyung nods and she walks off. We observe the scene for awhile before we decide to leave for the hospital. Taehyung, Jungkook and I all head straight to Areum's office. Jungkook knocks and opens the door to reveal an empty room.

"She's not in here." He states.

"Obviously." I roll my eyes.

"Excuse me!" Taehyung caught one of the nurses walking by. "Have you seen doctor Areum?"

"Ah, she went to visit the new patient in the ICU."

"Thank you." He said and turn to us. "ICU."

"We heard. Let's go." I order and we all head there.

When we got to the ICU, Areum was putting on her regular cloth gloves that she always wears. Hime was staring at the man who had gotten hit with the electric sign.

"How is he?" Jungkook asks.

"In a coma." Areum answers and we all sigh.

"Do you know how it happened?" Taehyung asks.

Looking me right in the eyes, Hime replies, "Just a loose screw. Nothing you can do about it."

"I see." Taehyung and Jungkook said in sync.

There must be more to the story. And she is not going to tell me.

“Are you sure there’s nothing we can do about it?” I ask.

“Well, depends. Will you put a loose screw in jail?”

“I see. I’ll investigate more.”

“You’ll just be wasting your time.”

“You-”

“Hime!”Areum shouts cutting me off. “Stop being a jerk. Sorry about her attitude, Namjoon-ssi.”

I nod. “It’s ok. I understand.”

“Sure you do.” Hime rolls her eyes and walks out of the room.

“Hime!” Taehyung runs after her.

“Oh, Areum, you don’t have to speak to me so formally, y’know. Just Namjoon or oppa is ok with me.”

“Ok then. Namjoon.” She drop the formality.

“Perfect.” I smile at her.

“Let’s go back to the office.” Jungkook said. I nod and we walk out of the hospital.

“Are those two dating again?” I ask Jungkook when we got to the entrance.

“Huh? What makes you say that?” I point to the scene before us. Taehyung’s back was to us and Hime was holding Tae’s head in the palm of her hands. Scenario? Definitely kissing.

“Taehyung!” Said man turns toward me and Jungkook with a bright smile plastered on his face. “We’re heading back to the office.”

“Cool.” He turns to speak to her. Jungkook joins them while I head to the car. They each gave her a kiss on the forehead before joining me in the car.

“We can go now.” They said to me. I nod and I drive off back to the office.

“So, what do we do?” Taehyung asks.

“I say, we interrogate the owner.”

“But hyung, can we really blame the owner if they’re not at fault?” Jungkook asks and Taehyung nods in agreement.

“They are at fault. We should charge them for neglect. They neglected to get the signs checked and now the provider in that household is in a coma. How is his family doing at this time? We don’t even know.” I let out a sigh. “I’m heading out. I’ll be back later.”

Hime POV

I walk out of the ICU annoyed. Stupid idiot. He should stop being so curious and just mind his own business.

“Hime!” Taehyung shouts after me. “Hime.” He grabs my hand stopping me in my tracks and pulls me around to face him. “Calm down.”

“He shouldn’t be here, Tae.”

“I know.” Taehyung said cupping my face.

“He should stop. He shouldn’t get involved. He can get himself killed and he wants to investigate more. He’s so-”

“That just means that you have to keep him safe right?” Taehyung cuts me off pressing his forehead against mine with his famous rectangular smile on his face. “Just like how you keep me and Jungkook safe.”

“Baby.” I relax at his words cupping his face in my hands.

“Keep him safe. You can do that, yeah? I know you can.”

“Yeah.” I whisper. “I can.”

“Taehyung!” Jungkook shouts catching our attention. “We’re heading back to the office.”

“Cool.” Taehyung replies and turns to me. “Remember, stay calm. Keep him safe. Keep him out of trouble.”

“He’s too curious, I can’t guarantee his safety.”

“We believe in you.” Jungkook said walking up to us. “You always kept us safe when we were young and curious, just like Namjoon hyung right now.”

“Yeah. You kept us alive.” Taehyung nods.

“If you kept Tae-hyung alive, you can keep Namjoon alive. He’s not as dumb as Tae.”

“Hey!” Taehyung shouts. “Rude.”

“Rude but true. We have to head back now.” Jungkook and Taehyung kisses my forehead.

“Don’t do that.” I growl and they laugh.

“Bye, love.” They wave at me.

“Bye baby Tae, baby maknae.” I wave back and they drive off.

Namjoon POV

What is this scene before me?

I left my office to visit the man who fell in a coma from getting hit with the electric sign and here before my very eyes is Hime holding a child around 7 months in her arms. Her eyes are filled with stars as she stares down at the child in her arms with a fond smile. I stumble a bit taken back by the scene hitting a nurse cart nearby creating a crash. She averts her attention to me.

“Um, hi.” I said awkwardly entering the room.

The wife stands up from her seat and greets me. “Hello. What are you doing here?”

“Please have a seat.” I said to her, which she did. “My name is Kim Namjoon. I’m the cop in charge of this case. I’m just here to see how everything is going. I mean, I know I just visited not too long ago, and-”

“It’s appreciated.” The wife cuts me off. “I appreciate people coming to visit my husband, just like Hime here.”

I nod. “Great.” I whisper. “Um, if there is anything that I can do to help, I will gladly do it. Just tell me. I fight for justice after all.” Hime scoffs. “What?”

“Nothing.” She shakes her head. “Just...you think you can really help?”

“Pardon?”

“Namjoon, I hate to break it to you, but her husband got hit by a sign. How are you going to help them find “justice”?” She looks at me with a raised brow.

“Are you challenging me?”

She let out a chuckle. “Why do you always think I’m challenging you? I’m just wondering how you’re gonna help them is all.”

“What about you? How are you going to help? Are you even going to help? Can you even help?”

“Mind your own business.” She said handing the child back to the wife. “Sorry for our rudeness. We’ll both be going now.” She look at me. “You. Come with me.”

“Huh? Why would I-” she grab me by the back of my collar and drag me off. “Hey! Let. Go. Choking.”

“Sorry.” She said letting go of me.

I rub my neck from the pain. “Are you crazy?”

“I might be.” She chuckle. “Hey, I found a way to help her.” She walks away from me and turns back. “Do you want to see or not?” I roll my eyes and follow her back to her office.

The moment we got to her office she sat down at her desk and touch her computer the whole time.

“Yah, how are you-”

“Here.” The turns her computer screen to me. I look at the screen and begin reading. She made a page telling the story along with photos and ask for money donations. I look back at her and she smiles. “I took photos before you arrived. With this, hopefully there will be people who are kind and sympathetic enough to help donate money for the wife and child.” She turns the computer back towards her and starts typing again. “Now, your turn.”

“Eh?”

“I just donated $10,000. You should donate too.”

“Do I look like I’m rich?”

“No, but it won’t kill you to donate a few hundred dollars.”

“You mean, my whole month salary?”

“You earn at least $4,500 per month. Donating $500 won’t kill you.”

“How do you know that?”

“Jungkook and Taehyung are my friends. Just donate, will you?” She let out a sigh. “Ah~ you said you wanted to help them, but it was just all talk, huh? Tsk. What a fake.”

I sigh and donate my whole month salary. “Happy?”

Her eyes widen. “Oh? Your whole month salary. Are you going to starve this month?”

“Maybe.” I said looking away from her. “Why do you care?”

********************************************

“Bad idea.” I mumble with my chin on my desk.

“What’s a bad idea?” Jungkook ask turning to me.

“Yesterday, I donated my whole month salary to the Shin family.”

“The Shin family?” Taehyung averts his eyes, gears turning in his brain.

“The victim who got hit with the electric sign and is in a coma.” Jungkook reminds him.

“Ah~ that guy. And his family. Why?”

“Yesterday, Hime made me donate my whole month salary.”

“She made you?” Jungkook raise his brow.

“Ok, she didn’t really make me, but she was mocking me so I donated my whole salary to prove a point.” I clear my throat at my own stupidity. “And now I have no money and I’m hungry. Save me.”

And as if on cue, Hime walks into our office. “Hey boys, I brought you food.”

Hime POV

“What’s up Hime?” Taehyung said over the phone.

“Baby Tae, is it almost your lunch time?” I ask staring at the menu in front of me.

“Yes it is.”

“Is there anything you want to eat?”

“Um, anything is fine?” Taehyung said.

“What about...um...him?”

“Jungkook? Hold on.” He said. “Jungkook-ah, what do you want for lunch?” I hear him yell. I chuckle. At least cover the phone. I shook my head.

“Are you buying?” I heard Jungkook ask Taehyung.

“Just answer me.”

“Then anything is fine.”

“Did you hear that?” Taehyung said to me.

“Mm. What about...the other one?”

“Namjoon? He’s not here.”

“Then what should I buy?”

“Hold on. Jungkook-ah, what do you think Namjoon hyung would want to eat for lunch?” I chuckle. This boy needs to learn to cover the phone when he’s talking to someone else.

“Anything’s fine.” Jungkook answers.

“Did you hear that?”

“Yeah. Thanks.” I hung up.

********************************************

“Wow! You actually got us lunch? What is this for?” Taehyung shouts excitedly grabbing a takeout box.

“What? I can’t buy food for my friends?” I ask. Jungkook eyes me suspiciously. “Here.” I hand Jungkook a box of takeout. He accept the food nonetheless. “Ah? There’s an extra.”

“How many did you buy?” Taehyung asks.

“I wanted three so I could eat with you guys but the owner gave me four.” I pout and look over at Namjoon. “I guess you can have it.” I hand him the takeout.

He stares at the box. “What is it?”

“Seafood stew with soft tofu.”

“No thanks. I don’t like seafood except for crabs. I’m going out. Seeing you guys eat is making my hunger worse. Enjoy your lunch.” He said and walks out the door.

“Why didn’t you guys tell me that he doesn’t like seafood!” I shout at Jungkook and Taehyung. “Idiots!” I ran out after Namjoon. He was already one block away. Damn him and his long legs. “Yah!” I ran up and cut in front of him.

“Aren’t you supposed to be eating with Taehyung and Jungkook?”

“I feel like eating BBQ instead. Go with me.”

“Huh?”

“I mean...I need company. It’s awkward for a girl to go eat BBQ alone. People will laugh at me, so you have to go with me.”

“Ask Taehyung or Jungkook. They would be thrilled to have BBQ for lunch.”

“They’re one block away. I’m not going back to get them. Just come with me!” I shout grabbing his hand and leading him to a BBQ restaurant. I push him inside and onto a seat. “Excuse me! Could I get two menus, please.” The waiter brought the menus over. “Order whatever you want.”

“You know that I don’t have money.”

“Could I get 1 set of bulgogi, 1 set of sam gyeob sal, and 2 sets of kalbi, please. Thank you.” I said to the waiter ignoring Namjoon and handing the menus back to the waiter.

“You’re going to eat all that?”

“Who says I’m going to eat all of it by myself? You’re gonna help me.”

“Huh?”

The waiter starts bringing our side dishes to the table. “Thank you.” Namjoon and I stare at each other in silence until he spoke up.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“How come you don’t like touching people? I mean, the only time I ever saw you touch people is when you’re wearing a glove. Like right now.” He points to my gloved hands. “Do you have mysophobia?”

“Here is your set of bulgogi, set of sam gyeob sal and two sets of kalbi.” The waiter hands us the plates of meat to put on our already full table.

“Thank you.” I said.

“You’re going to eat all that?” Namjoon asks watching me put four plates of meat on our table.

“Of course not. I said you’re going to help me.”

“Huh? I’m not-”

“Turn on the grill.”

“My friends do-”

“Turn on the grill.” I cut him off. He turn on the grill and the flames burst out making me jump back. “Uwaah~ Turn it down. TURN. IT. DOWN!” He turns the grill off completely.

Namjoon POV

When I turn off the grill, Hime stares at the grill in silence then she bursts out laughing while stomping her feet on the ground like a child.

“Haha...you...the flames...fwoosh.” She said between laughs while imitating the flames with her hands. “First time seeing something like that happen.”

“I was gonna tell you that my friends don’t like me touching anything. They said I should isolate myself to the outside for world peace.” I said and feel my cheeks blush from embarrassment.

“Cute! Too cute!” She shouts still laughing. Her laughing dies down and she clears her throat. “Slip of the tongue. That wasn’t supposed to be said out loud.” It was her turn to blush.

“Eh?”

She clears her throat. “I guess I will be manning the grill.” She lets out a chuckle with the shake of her head while turning on the grill. She starts grilling the meat.

“Feel free to eat.”

“I’m not going to eat. I already told you, I don’t have money.”

She didn’t say anything and continue to grill the meat. She grabs a piece of meat wrapping it in a lettuce. “Ah.” She said bringing the lettuce wrap to my face. Both our eyes widen at her actions. She press her lips together a blush forming on her cheeks. “Sorry.” She was gonna pull away but I held her hand and ate the lettuce wrap.

“You’re very weird, you know that.”

“How so?”

“I’ve known you for a week only and you’re suddenly feeding me lettuce wraps.”

Her cheeks darkens. “I usually do that to Taehyung and Jungkook. Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” I said and we continue to eat.

********************************************

“Thanks for the food. I’ll pay you back next month.” I told Hime when we exit the restaurant.

“Forget it. It’s my treat to thank you for donating to the Shin family.” She smiles. “And um...I want to apologize.”

“Huh?”

“I didn’t know that you don’t like seafood.”

“It’s fine. It’s not like you intentionally bought it for me.”

“Right.” She averts her eyes. “It’s cause Taehyung and Jungkook donated their whole monthly salary to the Shin family too.”

“I see.” I said with a nod. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“I want to know the answer to the question I asked you before we got interrupted in the restaurant. I asked you why you don’t like touching people and if you have mysophobia. Do you remember?”

“I remember.”

“Can I...get the answer to those questions?”

“Namjoon, some things are better left unknown.” She said with a smile. “I have to get back to work so, bye.” She waves and walks off.

********************************************

“Did you get to eat lunch?” Taehyung asks me when I enter our office.

“I had BBQ with Hime.”

“What? She took you out for BBQ?!” Taehyung pouts. “What about me?”

“Sorry. I understand that you’re mad cause you donated your whole monthly salary and all, you too Jungkook, but, maybe next time, huh?”

“What? Did she say that?” Jungkook asks confused.

“Huh?”

“Did Hime say that we donated our whole monthly salary?”

“She did. Why?”

“We didn’t.” Taehyung denies. “We only donated half our salary.”

“What?”

“Aish. No wonder she came in today with food. I thought it was weird.” Jungkook sighs.

“What are you trying to say?”

“Hime probably felt bad that you donated you monthly salary so she came here on purpose to feed you so you won’t die of hunger.” Jungkook explain to me. “But then she didn’t know that you don’t like seafood. The moment you walked out, she ran after you.”

“Are you serious?” I ask. She...intentionally bought the food for me? I break out in a smile and catch Taehyung and Jungkook staring at me. I clear my throat. “You’re friend is really that nice?”

“She is.” Taehyung nods. “When you first meet her, she’s a bit quiet and aloof and only like to mind her own business. But once you get to know her, she’s very kind and open minded and will help you when you need it. Hime will act like she doesn’t want to help, but in the end, she helps. She always does.”

“I bet you anything she will be back tomorrow pretending to have bought too much food to eat and ask you to eat with her. Again.” Jungkook states. “She reminds me of Yoongi hyung.”

“Speaking of Yoongi, I wonder how he’s been.” I said.

\----------------------------------------------------

Jung Hoseok

•Camera man for Honey News

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I'm sorry. Just playing. Here. ~~Pretty~~ Camera man Hoseok.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse my mistakes. I’m a lazy butt. I hardly edit my stuff. ʅ（◞‿◟）ʃ


	5. Chapter 5

No POV

“Always so busy, aren’t you?”

“Yoongi.” Sarang said. Yoongi hands her a cup of coffee. “Thanks.”

“What’s happening?”

“I’m trying to find news that will interest the viewers. So far I’m not getting anything.” She rubs her temples frustrated.

“Don’t worry.” Yoongi pats her head. “We’ll think of something.”

“Seeing you two being lovey dovey makes me want to vomit.” Hoseok said. “Don’t forget that I’m here. I get jealous too.”

Namjoon POV

“Hey guys. You hungry?” Hime said putting takeout boxes on the table. “I bought lunch.” She turns to me. “The lady got the order wrong so there’s extra serving, so, I guess you can have some if you want.”

I look at Jungkook and he gave me a ‘I told you so’ face. “Uh, sure. I guess. What is it?”

“Chicken, kimbap, And japchae. You...eat those right?”

“Does it matter? It’s not like you intentionally bought them for me, right?” I ask waiting for her reaction.

“Of course not. We’re not friends or anything. Why should I buy you food?” She shrug.

“Then, I don’t have to eat right? I’m leaving.” I said and walk out.

Hime POV

“Why can’t you just be honest and tell him the truth?” Jungkook asks.

“Oh, you mean like you towards Sarang?”

“Don’t bring her up.” Jungkook said.

“Oh, can’t bear to hear her name? Maknae, you can’t even be honest, so why are you lecturing me on honesty?” I ran out after Namjoon.

Namjoon POV

“Hey!” Hime shouts running after me and I break out in a smile.

“Yes?” I turn to her trying to maintain a poker face.

“Uh, there’s really more than enough food. Don’t waste my money and help us eat them.” She said looking everywhere except me.

I chuckle. “Why don’t you just tell me the truth?”

“What truth?”

“That you’re treating me because I donated my monthly salary to the Shin family.”

“Huh? Who says?”

“Jungkook.”

She let out a sigh in defeat. “Fine. I felt bad. Please go eat the food I bought for you. Don’t waste my money.”

********************************************

We all sat in our office eating the food Hime brought and Areum walks in.

“Hime’s here?”

“Hello to you too.” Hime greets Areum. “I bought them lunch.”

“Hime? Bought them lunch? Is it going to rain? Or is lightening going to strike?” Hime roll her eyes and didn’t say any anything.

“I thought the same thing when she bought us seafood soup yesterday.”

“She even bought you food yesterday?” Areum gasp. “The world is going to explode.”

“Why do you guys always do this to me? I bought you guys food more than you guys buy me food. Remember our high school years. I bought you guys food two times a month!”

Areum and Jungkook laughs. “We’re playing. It’s just that, in college you said that you won’t buy us food anymore, but here we are, eating food that Hime bought.”

“Whatever. Anyways, check it out.” Hime said showing us something on Taehyung’s computer. We all turn to look. “I’ve received more than $500,000 and it’s only been two days. If this keeps up, we’ll get $100,000 soon for the Shin family.” She smiles.

“Nice.” Jungkook said.

“Hime, you’re awesome.” Taehyung gave her a thumbs up.

“Pfft. Tell me something I don’t know.”

“Captain Jeon.” An officer walks in. “We need you.”

“Now?”

“Yes.”

Taehyung, Jungkook and I follow the officer into Superintendent Seo’s office.

“Here.” He hands a file to Jungkook. “We believe that someone is trying to harm him and you will be in charge of this case.”

Jungkook open the files. “Why me? Why can’t someone else do it? Taehyung? Namjoon?”

“He personally requested for you. Namjoon and Taehyung can help too, but he wants you to be the closest to him.”

“I see. I’ll do it, I guess.” Jungkook sighs and we all head back to the office.

Jungkook toss the file onto his desk and let out another huge sigh.

“What’s wrong?” Areum asks.

“He has a bodyguard mission to take care of.” Taehyung said.

“Why do you look like that?” Areum asks.

“Like what?”

“Like you don’t want to do it.”

“He didn’t.” Taehyung said.

“Why? Who is it?” Areum asks.

“Mister Min.”

“Oh. I see.” Areum said pressing her lips together. “Um, it can’t be that bad, right?”

********************************************

After lunch, we all went to see the man Jungkook is in charge of protecting. Technically, Taehyung and I are helping too, but whatever. Jungkook will be by his side. Areum and Hime tag along too “cause they want to see him too”, was their reason. Jungkook went to talk to someone and they lead him to the person. He was sitting in a conference room talking to Yoongi. Jungkook knocks on the door catching their attention.

“Hey Jungkook and Areum.” Yoongi said. “Why are you here? Namjoon too.”

“I’m here as a bodyguard.” Jungkook replies.

“Darling.” A woman walked into the room with Sarang behind her. “What are you two doing here?!” She shouts in disgust.

“I’m here to protect Mister Min.”

Yoongi chuckle. “Why ‘Mister Min’ And not ‘father’?”

“Hy-”

“Don’t you dare call my son hyung or my husband father!” Mrs. Min shouts.

“Mother!” Yoongi yells. “We have guests. A whole lot of them.”

“Whatever.” She growls and storms out of the room.

“Anyways, we should introduce each other. Sarang come here.” She stood next to Yoongi. “Sarang, this is Namjoon, my friend. This is Areum and Jungkook. They’re my half-siblings.”

“Siblings.” Sarang chokes out.

“Namjoon, Areum and Jungkook, this is my fiancée, Song Sarang.”

“Fiancée.” Jungkook whispers.

Hime looks at Jungkook, Sarang, then Yoongi. “Awkward.” She said making Areum elbow her.

“Sarang and I already know each other.” Areum said. “We’re friends from junior high. Yoongi oppa, this is Hime. Junior high friend along with Sarang.”

“Hello.” Yoongi And Hime greets each other.

“Naturally, Hime is friends with Jungkook and Jungkook’s friend over here, Taehyung.”

“Hi~” Taehyung waves enthusiastically.

“Wow, you’re all school friends except for me and Namjoon. Small world huh?”

“Oh, so small you won’t believe.” Hime said making Areum elbow her again.

No POV

Jungkook walk down the stairs excusing himself to the restroom and Sarang ran after him. She grabs him by his arm and pulls him to a more isolated area.

“You didn’t tell me that your father was Mister Min.”

“Why? If you knew that my father was a billionaire who owns a TV station, you wouldn’t need to break up with me for a richer man?”

“Is that how you think of me?”

“I’m just stating what I see.” Jungkook said. “If you’ll excuse me, I need to go to the restroom.” I walk past her.

“You have different surnames!” Sarang shouts.

“I took my mother’s surname.” Jungkook replies not looking at her and walks off.

Sarang pulls out a necklace from under her shirt with a ring attached. “Siblings.” She mumble clenching the item in her hand.

“Sarang. Sarang?”

“I’m here.” Sarang said tucking the necklace under her shirt and ran towards Yoongi.

“Are you ok?”

“Yes.” She nods. “I’m fine.”

“Good. You suddenly disappeared so I was a bit worried.”

“Don’t worry. I’m fine.”

“Let’s go back to the others.” Sarang nods and they head back.

“Yoongi oppa.” Sarang said.

“Hm?”

“You’ve never told me you had siblings.”

“Ah, that’s true. Sorry about that. Does it bother you?”

“No! Not at all. But, what about you? You are half-siblings.”

Yoongi chuckles. “I love them. I’m an only child and I really wanted siblings, so when I found out that I have two other siblings — even though they’re only half — I am very happy. Both Jungkook and Areum are very lovable.” Yoongi turns to Sarang. “Of course, I love you too.”

Jungkook POV

“Are you ok?” Hime asks me the moment I walk out of the restroom.

“I’m fine. Why?”

“I don’t know Jungkook. You’re ex-girlfriend is your half-brother’s fiancée. I know you still love her.”

“Well, I can’t do anything but congratulate them. I mean, Yoongi hyung is a wonderful man.”

“Baby-”

“I know you’re worried about me, but I’ll be fine. I mean, I can trust Yoongi hyung to take care of her and treat her right.” I said. “Let’s go back to the others.” I dismiss the topic.

“So, Mister Min-”

“Father.” Yoongi corrects me.

“So, Mister Min,” I repeat. “What makes you think you’re in danger and need me to be your personal bodyguard?”

Namjoon POV

“I feel like someone has been watching me. Watching my every move.”

“Do you have any enemies?” I ask.

“Hm. I’m not sure. But I am a business man. Business men has a lot of enemies.”

“Are they alive?”

“Hime!” Areum shouts. “Don’t mind her, father.”

“I don’t mind. She’s like you, right?”

“Mm.” Areum nods. “But better.”

“I see.” Their father chuckle. “I remember you coming home one day saying you made a friend like you, so this is the one.”

Areum nods again. “The one and only.”

“Back to the topic.” Jungkook said. “How do you think I can help you?”

“Just be my bodyguard and protect me?” He said unsure. “I don’t know how this works. I don’t even know if I’m really being targeted.”

“I think you should just stick around. Subtly. If the suspect sees you around your fa- ah, Mr. Min and suddenly one day you’re gone, they will attack right away. So be subtle and just stick around to catch the unknown suspect.”

“Ok.” Jungkook nods at my instruction. “Sounds like a plan.”

“What do I do?” Taehyung asks pointing to himself.

“Nothing. You and I will be doing nothing. Well, not exactly nothing. Jungkook will be by his fa- ah, Mr. Min’s side. You and I will be at the office and switch with Jungkook and check in on them once in a while to make sure everything is ok.”

“That’s it?”

“Yes, that’s it. Sorry there is no grand plan for us.” I pat his back. “So, Jungkook, we’ll head back. You stay with your fa- um, here. Just stick around here. C’mon.” I pull Taehyung out.

********************************************

“Well, that was awkward.” Hime said coming out of the building.

“Tell me about it. I didn’t know if I should call Jungkook’s father, his father or Mister Min.” I huff out.

“Call him Mr. Min.” Jungkook said startling me.

“Why?” Yoongi asks. “We’re siblings. He’s my father. He’s your father.”

“I’m working, Yoongi-s-” Yoongi stares at Jungkook with a raised brow. “Hyung. Yoongi hyung.”

“You were just about to call me Yoongi-ssi.” Yoongi said squinting his eyes at Jungkook.

“Your mom will flip if I call you hyung.”

“Ignore her. I want you to call me hyung, whether you’re working or not.”

“Why are we all out here?” I ask.

“I’m going back to work.” Areum said.

“I’m walking her out.” Both Yoongi and Jungkook said in sync.

“I’m going to work too.” Hime states and walks off.

\--------------------------------------------------

Ok. After this super dramatic chapter, let’s review the more important characters.

Kim Hime

•Architect 

•Friends with Areum, Sarang, Jungkook and Taehyung 

•Medium

(Still not much info about her LOL, and she’s the main character. •-•” Fight me.)

 

Kim Namjoon 

•Police Officer 

•Status: Captain 

•Partners: Taehyung and Jungkook

 

Jeon Areum 

•Surgeon 

•Jungkook’s older twin sister 

•Younger half-sibling of Yoongi

 

Song Sarang 

•News reporter at Honey News 

•Jungkook’s ex-girlfriend 

•Yoongi’s fiancée

•Friends with Hime and Areum

 

Jeon Jungkook 

•Police Officer 

•Status: Captain

•Partners: Namjoon and Taehyung 

•Younger twin brother of Areum 

•Younger half-brother of Yoongi 

•Sarang’s ex-boyfriend

 

Min Yoongi 

•CEO of Honey News 

•Older half-brother of Areum and Jungkook 

•Sarang’s fiancé  
  


Kim Taehyung 

•Police Officer 

•Status: Captain 

•Partners: Namjoon and Jungkook


End file.
